One Minute
by CrimsonKissMJ
Summary: Lana Reed came to Forks expecting nothing and waiting to get out of there. Then she meets the mysterious Cullens and Jacob Black she realizes she found her destiny. But in life one minute really does goes by fast.
1. Why Does It Always Rain On Me?

This is my first Twilightfic and I'm hpoing you all enjoy this. It's Post-Eclipse/pre-Breaking Dawn. Lana is a brand new character who I have brought into the series and other parts are diffrent. Jacob has ran away and came back. Alice, Edward, and Bella have delayed a semester of college but most people just believe they are home on weekends. Any other questions I will be happy to answer. Anyway, I do not own anything except Lana everything is owned by Stephenie Meyer. The whole story is based on "One Minute" by Kelly Clarkson and this chapter is based on "Why does it always rain on me?" by Travis. Enjoy and review!

* * *

I have always believed in destiny. That everyone in the world has some predestined fate that they are meant to fulfill. No matter what they shall fulfill it. Even I had some preplanned destiny. No matter how many doubts I had about it; No matter what hardships I endured; My destiny would lead me to a better life. But what I didn't know was that my destiny would lead me here. That I would be led to things I didn't understand. Led to my life or what was left of it.

_***********************_

My Ipod buds were in my ear blasting Radiohead's greatest hits. My feet moving to the rhythmic beat. The sun had just set and I was making my way back to the car in the neon glow of streetlights. My hands were full of the latest sketches I've done. The street was desolate, not a place I want to be in the middle of the night but I had to get home. I walked quickly seeing my car in a short distance. I could hear a whistle from a man standing against a building. He wasn't there a second ago. I just ignored it like I've always done and just kept walking. I heard his foot steps behind me. I felt him come closer until I could feel his breath on my neck. I turned around sharply. He looked startled at my abrupt movement. I stood my ground and stuck my paintings under my arm.

"Do you have a problem?" I said pulling out my ear buds and stuffing my Ipod in my pocket, not letting my eyes slip from him. He smelled like whiskey and cigarettes. He backed up a little evaluating me. I could see the lust in his eyes and I felt disgusted.

"Come on, Sweetie. You're looking for some action," he said slurring every other word. He came towards me and grabbed my wrist. I instantly dropped everything I owned. I elbowed him in the face with my other arm and side kicked him in the stomach. He fell to the floor groaning. I started to grab my stuff to run away but he grabbed my ankle. I fell slamming my knee into the concrete. I bit my lip hard trying to fight off the pain. He started to pull at me and he got enough grip to get on top of me. I started to scream and he placed his hand on my mouth. I bit him hard and kicked him. He groaned in pain again and I pushed him off me. I kicked him again when I was firmly planted on the ground. My anger raised and I kicked him again. He should be beaten for what he just tried to do.

"Hey!" Someone yelled from across the street. He was tall, very tall, with dark eyes. I didn't take the time to really look at his features. He started to run towards me and I got my defenses ready. I did not just fight off one man to die by another. He got closer and I planted my feet firmly, again.

"Are you ok?" He asked right in front of me. Seeing him closer made me realize how soft his features were. I felt calm wash over me. He wanted to help. The adrenalin that was pumping through my body got worse and I started to take shallow breaths. I bent over trying to stop the dizzy feeling to stop.

"Call the cops," I said. I started to rummage through my purse on the ground and pulled out my cell phone and handed it to him. I slowly sat down and noticed the man was still in pain, but he could grab me again. I looked up at the boy and he looked down at the man. While still holding the cell phone he leaned down and knocked the guy on the head. Enough to knock him out, but not kill him. I just stared at the man who attacked me. He looked normal enough. Like an everyday man with kids. I felt disgusted, again. I threw my knees against my chest and started to rock back and forth. The boy kneeled down in front of me and threw his extremely long arms around me. I didn't pull away. His warm body comforted me.

"You're ok. You're going to be ok. You will always be ok. Lana, I love you," I pulled way and I stared at him. How did know my name and why did he love me? I started to jump up, fear washing over me now.

"Who are you?" I demanded my voice barely audible. A deep snarl formed in his throat I was frozen in place, but I looked at his eyes. He wasn't looking at me, he was looking behind me. I turned slowly, terrified of what I was going to discover. The man was standing but it wasn't the same drunk. His skin was translucent white, his features perfectly placed, and he moved like a model towards me. He was beautiful, not the man who tried to rape me moments ago. He came closer and I heard the snarl grow louder from the boy behind me. I knew why he was snarling now. Those eyes. Those crimson eyes that stared at me with such intensity that I felt as if I was going to pass out. The man reached out and took my wrist into his cold hands. He pulled it up to his lips and took a sniff of my skin without looking away from me. I felt locked in place unable to move away from his gaze. His lips began to caress my skin and my knees grew weak. The snarl grew louder and louder until I couldn't hear anything around me. Those crimson eyes stopped looking at me they looked towards the boy. I went to turn to look at him too, to help me, but I couldn't when I felt a sharp pain cut into my wrist. I looked back to see the man with crimson blood, my blood, pouring down his mouth. Fire began to burn my wrist. I started to scream but I wasn't making any sound.

"Lana!" I felt myself being ripped from the man and I started to fall to the ground.

My eyes shot open to the sound of rain smacking against the window of the car. My head was perched on a pillow pushed against the window. The latest My Chemical Romance song blared from my headphones. No more Radiohead and no more on an empty street with some devious creatures trying to get me. I slid up slowly and turned to realize that Kyle was laying his head in my lap and Trevor was lying on Kyle. I pulled out my headphones, shut off my Ipod, and slipped it into my side pocket. No more music for me. Well, at least not until we get to our new home. I looked down to the boy lying on my lap. I started to slide my fingers through Kyle's knotty hair while one of my arms was slung over the both of them. I felt so motherly towards both of them. It was unnatural sometimes. I looked up to see my mother turning around in her seat to look at all of us. She smiled at me. Her bright blue eyes and her wavy brunette hair messy from our long flight and long drive.

"You're awake," She whispered not wanting to wake up the boys. She saw that I was petting Kyle's hair. "Sometimes I swear you gave birth to them." She turned her head back around. I turned to look outside the window. Woods passed and nothing but. There was no civilization to be seen. After a few moments houses began to pop up almost every mile than more and more close together. They were plain houses. All grey and dismal. We finally got to a house after all the other houses disappeared. It was a large two story Victorian building with all its drapings. A porch formed around its whole perimeter, French doors for the front, and a balcony on the second floor. The house was beautiful. More beautiful than I had expected. It made me hate this place a bit less. My parents parked the car right in front and proceeded to get out. As soon as their doors opened I felt a gush of cold air. Unnatural for an August day. Not to mention all the rain still hitting the car windows. I sighed and shook the boys awake. They sat up and looked around confused.

"We're here." I said trying to unfasten my seatbelts and theirs. When I got them undone I opened the door and slid out. The boys followed and I closed the door behind them. They both stayed attached to me even grabbing my hands. My parents were grabbing some bags out of the car. All of our furniture and our big bags have all been here for a few days since my father came here a week before us, so he could get everything set up. He wanted everything to be perfect for us when we got here. It wasn't perfect. I wasn't home. I put on a brave front, though, for the boys. I didn't want them influenced by what I thought. They still had time to adjust. I had college to look forward to. I smiled and looked down at both of them. They both were gripping my hands tighter, scared of this new place.

"Come on; let's see this cool new place," I was a good actress and it helped them. They both let go of me and ran towards the door, racing each other. I chuckled. One word of reassurance made them feel better. My smile disappeared when I looked back around again. I felt a hand go around my shoulder. I turned to see my father, his large blue eyes looking at me with sadness.

"I know you hate this place," I shrugged. Why did he expect? I'm seventeen years old and had lived in New York all that time with the same friends, family, and streets that surrounded me. Did he think I could just pick up and leave without any lingering emotions?

"Not as much as you think," I said under my breath turning away from him. He put his hand on my chin and pulled me to look at him.

"You'll love it here, just give it time," he let go, grabbed a bag that was on the floor, and walked to the door. I sighed and went to the trunk. There was one bag left so I grabbed it and slammed the trunk shut. Mom was struggling with a few bags so I ran to her and grabbed two more from her. I noticed she was slightly pale from grabbing something so heavy. She was weak still from all the Chemo. Cancer, she has Cancer. It was also one of the reasons we came here. She needed rest or so she said. Mom smiled at me, breaking me out of my dark thoughts, and we walked to the porch steps. My father had the door already open and I could hear the boys running around the house searching. I stifled a laugh. They didn't take much time to adjust. We both walked through the door and I was shocked at how beautiful the house was inside. I had no words to explain. The middle of the house had a staircase that filled the hallway. On both sides were living rooms with crimson walls. We had some of our old leather furniture and some new pieces. One of my paintings hung over a fireplace that was all red brick. The other, more casual, living room had another one of my paintings and a mantel of photos of us. I just stood in the middle of the hallway not being able to take my eyes off anything, even the small chandelier lighting up the hallway.

"Wait till you see your bedroom," mom whispered to me. I turned to her, my eyes full of excitement. I leaned down to figure out which suitcase was mine. When I did, I grabbed it and walked up the stairs. "Front room!" She yelled as I got to the top. I walked straight. The white door was slightly ajar so I pushed it open. My room was crimson like the living rooms, black furniture like I had in my old room, and my art work hung all over. Not much different from my old room but what caught my eye was the French doors straight ahead of me. Black curtain covered the doors. I pushed them aside and opened it. I walked out onto the balcony I had admired from the car. My breath caught in my throat. I took another step actually walking outside. The rain was harder than when I walked into the house but I didn't care. It was beautiful. I could see trees for miles and miles. I could even see water not to far off. I felt another gush of air and the rain became heavier. I didn't want to leave but I moved off the balcony and shut the door. I still looked at the view, though, maybe I was overreacting about this place. Maybe it could be good for me.

Four days, three hours, 24 minutes, and approximately 9 seconds I've been here. I haven't been able to sleep for more than an hour. The floor creaks, the rain splatters onto the windows, my brothers snore, and I can hear the sound of my own brain going a mile a minute. I haven't slept since that dream but I don't think that it's the cause, or maybe it is. My brothers were now sleeping in my room since they were scared of this big house. I could understand. This house was a size bigger than our old one. My head hurt and my eyes were slightly blurry. Forks had given me nothing but a headache since I got here. Not even my house could save this place. Every day I became more and more unhappy with this situation. All I wanted to do was drive to Seattle to get on a plane to get home.

"Lana, it's time to go to school," my mother's voice called out clearly, breaking me of my trance. I looked in the mirror one last time as I ran my fingers through my curly blonde hair and pulled down my black knitted sweater that hung off one shoulder, black jeans, and fixed the smudged bit of my black eyeliner. I grabbed my sketch pad and threw it into my black oversized bag that cost me two dollars at a flea market back home. Home. I sighed as I walked slowly down the stairs dreading what awaited me. My mother, my father, and my two little brothers stood at the bottom of the stairs. Yes, that's what I dreaded. Not so much my brothers. They could care less about me going to school. I just didn't want to see the worried looks of my parents' faces. On the first day of any school, I expected my parents would worry. Especially a new small town that could gossip about everything I do. That would happen more time, than they would think in this town. It's not my fault I'm a bit of an attention whore yet one who always try to slink in the background.

"Are you ready to go, brats?" Kyle and Trevor both stuck their tongues out at me and ran past to put there raincoats on. Sometimes they really were the only reason I got up in the morning. Particularly this morning.

"Lana, please have a good day in school," my mother said in her old bathrobe. She looked disheveled and tired, something I was getting accustomed to. Odd from her old business stature. She handed me some money which I instantly put in my pocket. She always gave me lunch money no matter how much I protested. I knew we were very well off but I hated wasting money. She smiled and pushed a strand of hair from my eyes. Her fingers lingered on my cheek for a moment. A very motherly thing to do. I pulled away and smiled at both of them.

"And don't get into any fights," My father chimed in. One or two little incidents in school and I get pinned as a fighter for the rest of my life. Hey, it's not my fault that guy and those two girls got in my face or that I got kicked out for it. I leaned in and hugged both of them trying to get out of this conversation again. I wasn't in the mood for them to get all mushy on me. I sauntered to the hallway and threw on my new raincoat that I found in Greenwich Village back home. It was bright red with black paint handprints. That should defiantly make a nice impression at school. Oh well. I threw open the door and the boys ran for the car. My beautiful red convertible Volkswagen beetle that I haggled into getting after my parents moved here. I paid for most of it and we picked it up two days ago in Port Angeles. The only thing that is terribly annoying is that I highly doubt ever having the hood down. Damn rain. I jumped in and pressed the gas going straight to drop the boys off than to my unknown new year.

The place was odd. It wasn't like any other school I attended it was so much smaller. I always went to catholic school and so have my brothers. The place was made of a bunch of small buildings. I pulled the car into the parking lot. As soon as I parked both the boys jumped out against my protests. They would either get lost or get themselves hurt somehow. They were only younger male versions of me. That was terrifying in itself. I ripped the key out of the ignition and jumped out of the car following them.

"Trevor! Kyle!" They were both running across the parking lot laughing. I growled and ran after them. I got close enough to them to grab their hands. They still were laughing stupidly. "Yeah, so funny! Let's see how funny it is when that new Wii is in my room." The both stopped laughing and walked nicely for me. I looked up and saw that we were in front of the office. After what seemed like an eternity of paperwork that my mother should have handled, they took my brothers to class. I ran to my car after I realized that I had twenty minutes to get to school. I stomped my foot on the gas trying to get to Forks High School.

The high school was no different. Same small, different buildings. This place lacks originality, like the neighborhood in Edward Scissorhands. I walked into an office that was small and very claustrophobic. A nice red-headed woman told me everything I needed to know and she handed me a bunch of different little slips, sending me on my way. I looked at the clock and realized class started in two minutes. I ran until I realized my bag was still in the car. I ran across the parking lot and jumped in my car grabbing my bag. I heard the bell ring like a crack of thunder.

"Shit," I muttered. Late on my first day was not something I wanted. Maybe, I would have a reprieve because I was new. I didn't need to take a chance so I slammed the door and ran for it. As soon as I made it to my building, my cell started blaring heavy Pearl Jam. My heart stopped. "Jeremy" was my father's ringtone. Why would he call me when he knew I was in class? An emergency. Oh god, mom. She was sick again. My mother has cancer. Cancer, that deadly disease that has been known to kill people. I shuffled around trying to find my cell. When I did, I threw it up to my ear.

"Dad?" I was trying to not sound panicky but it barely came out as a whisper. I already could feel my throat closing.

"Lana, honey. Your mom collapsed. It may be the chemo. Just please. I know it's your first day of school but can you come to the hospital?" I was shaking. I would never show that in front of my father. I was the strong one, who takes care of everything. They needed me.

"I'm on my way." Thankfully, the boys were already dropped off. They knew when something was wrong so they would have beaten it out of me and would have not gone to school. I didn't need them to be worried or for me to worry about them. They were so young. I ran back to the car barely taking time to catch my breath and jumped in. I was out of the parking lot in less than three seconds. Screw traffic laws, my family needed me. I sat driving as fast as I could in complete silence. I couldn't even put on the radio. A few questions were roaming around my brain like why my mother wanted to come here. Why would she give up the best medical care in New York for a crappy little hospital that barely had any good equipment? She said rest. She needed rest but I knew the truth. I didn't want to admit to myself. She wanted a quiet place to die. Die, I hate that word so much. So final. So painful. So unfair. People should live forever by any means. Than none of this suffering would occur. I saw the sign for the Forks hospital and drove straight into the parking lot.

I was at my mother's bedside in a minute. She was just lying there looking like an angel. My father just sat there watching her sleep. He didn't even look up when I came in. I just stood at the door. I wanted to just slide away from this all. For once I wanted to be at school and not to see her back in another hospital bed. I started to feel cold and the turning of my stomach. I pushed against the wall trying to hold onto it for support. After a few seconds the door swung open and a man walked in. He was like a movie star. He was tall, and gorgeous with blond hair, and topaz eyes. A color I have never seen and that was barely hitting the surface of his good looks. He positioned himself in front of my mom's bed. He turned slightly to look at me. There was a hint of recognition in his eyes. Like he knew me. A cold shiver ran up my spine but I didn't look away. I thought maybe it was because of the sick feeling I had with my mother lying on that bed but it wasn't. It was him. He realized he was staring and looked away.

"Mr. Reed, your wife is going to be fine. There is nothing dangerous as of now. I would like to keep her here for a few days just to make sure. If you have any questions please feel free to ask. I'm going to be around the hospital all day." He turned to me. "You must be her daughter." He pretended as if nothing happened moments before. I felt my mouth becoming very dry.

"Lana Reed." I stuck my hand out to him. I'm surprised I barely got the words out. His large hand formed around mine. His hands were ice cold and I felt a jolt of adrenaline sliver through my body. I pulled away as fast as I could. He looked a little taken aback but he didn't let my father in. He was calm and collected.

"I'm Carlisle Cullen. If you have any question please feel free to ask." I nodded and he walked out of the room. I looked over at my father. He was staring intently at her again. He wasn't going to tell me anything useful or anything that happened before I came. I walked out following Dr. Cullen. I saw him down the hall talking to a nurse. I walked straight up to him no matter how confused I was by him.

"Dr. Cullen?" I said politely. He turned to look at me and smiled. His smile was warm and I felt comforted. He was a comforting presence that I hadn't noticed due to the intial shock of him.

"Is there anything wrong?" I shook my head.

"I just wanted to know what's really wrong with my mother." He put his cold hand on my forearm. I didn't shy away, though I usually dislike anyone touching me.

"I am still running some blood work so I can't determine anything just yet. But I do believe she just had a small reaction to the chemo. It is not uncommon." I nodded. I knew he wasn't lying to me like most doctors would to me due to my age. I mumbled thanks and walked away. I could feel his eyes on my back but I didn't have the guts to turn back around. I went back into my mother's room and breathed a sigh of the relief.

A few hours past. I just stayed at her bedside to make sure she was comfortable and fine. I stayed until I had to go pick up the twins. I kissed both of them goodbye. I knew Dad wasn't coming home tonight. That meant taking care of the boys. I walked out the door rushing to my car so I wouldn't be late. I heard a squeal of tires and I jumped back falling, and hitting my head in the process. I had looked a second before and saw no one. I noticed a bike come to a quick halt and the smell of burning rubber. Stupid fucking prick on a bike. He had almost hit me. He jumped off the bike. Even on the floor I could tell how tall he was. Definitely over 6'5. My vision started to blur and I felt my body become immobile. I could hear footsteps coming in my direction. My head hurt too much for me to turn and look at who almost hit me.

"Are you ok?" His rough voice said worriedly as I sat up a little. I held my head. It only hurt a little more like a bad bump than something to make me unconscious. My vision was coming back.

"Maybe, you should watch where you're driving and I would be fine," I growled getting up. I finally looked at the boy who hit me. I bit down hard on my lip. He was the boy in my dream. The one who saved me. The one who knew me. The one who said he loved me. I could feel panic spread though out my whole body. I stumbled back to the ground but he hooked his arm around my waist, catching me. I pushed him off me. "I'm fine," I said through my teeth. I have got to get out of here immediately. He was still looking at me with concern and curiosity. Anger, that would get him to go away. "Take a picture it may last longer and how about you learn how to ride a damn bike!" My voice sounded as it should and not one of concern. See I am a good actress. His look of concern faded and he glared at me angrily now.

"Maybe, you should look where you're going," he shot back. "And really, like you can do better." he spat, and his face twisting in disgust. There still was a recognition in his eyes. Like he knew me. The same way Dr. Cullen looked at me but this was different. I knew this boy yet I didn't know how.

"Lana?" A voice called. I turned to see Dr. Cullen coming towards us. I turned back to the tall boy who rolled his eyes. He began to mutter under his breath.

"Are you ok?" Dr. Cullen said behind me. Damn, so much for not being a damsel in distress.

"I'm fine." I stared at both of them. Dr. Cullen looking concerned and the boy leaning away from him looking disgusted. Almost like Dr. Cullen smelled bad. He smelled very floral to me.

"Jacob, why don't you wait for me inside?" Jacob growled a little and walked back to his bike. He rolled it back into a parking spot and put it in park. He turned back and glared at me before storming off into the hospital.

"Yeah, nice meeting you asshole!" He flipped me off as he walked in. I was going to follow him and jump him but something restrained me. I looked behind me and I saw Dr. Cullen holding my forearms. "Who is he?" I said trying to get out of his iron grip. It was useless and he seemed to not notice.

"Jacob Black" He said his name with sadness. He let go and looked at me with concern.

"You may have hit your head." I moaned under my breath. I bumped it. It hurt for a second now it didn't.

"I'm fine." I said grabbing my keys off the floor. He pulled me up and began to walk with me to my car. "I really am fine." He was still holding on to my arm. He was being extremely protective of me which terrified me. I barely knew him. A light ring came from Dr. Cullen's pocket. He let go of me and went to answer it. I took the opportunity to slide to my car. I waved him a thanks and jumped in the car. He didn't protest and he let me go, still listening to the voice on the other end of his phone. As I drove out of the parking lot I saw Dr. Cullen's topaz eyes staring into me. I felt the same cold shot of adrenaline run down my spine. Terrified, I drove faster and faster as the hospital turned into a blur in my rearview mirror.

My father called to check in a few hours later. I told him not to worry everything was fine. It was. The boys were fed, they ran around the house a few times, took their showers, and were not sitting watching SpongeBob SquarePants. I just sat searching through my boxes of books. I barely had finished unpacking. I thought it would be a good idea to get my mind occupied on something other than meeting the boy in the dream, my mother, or Dr. Cullen. I rested my head against the back of the couch reading through one of my old journals. I could hear the pitter patter of rain falling against the window. I looked up at the television. 8:30. Half and hour before the boys go to bed and I get complete peace. I threw the book on the floor and looked outside. I did a double take when I saw a shiny silver Volvo parked right in front. I stared at it and a shiver ran down my spine. My house was at the edge of town. Desolate and silent. The only cars that park here are my own and my parents. I looked back at my brothers they were calm and perfect, unaware of my pounding heart. Maybe, I was overreacting. I've seen way to many horror films. I turned back to look out one more time and the car was gone. My mouth went dry. Was I going crazy? Or was it just my imagination playing tricks on me? I stood up and closed the blinds. It was just like the dreams. Fake and unimportant. I'm just wondering why I can't seem to let them go.


	2. That's Not My Name

I want to thank everyone who has read this story. It really does mean a lot to me. This Chapter is based on the song "That's Not My Name" by the Ting Tings which I do not own. I also do not own anyone but Lana. So overall please review because I love them! ****

* * *

It was the same dream but different. I could see his face more clearly and this time I screamed his name.

"Jacob!" I yelled as I fell to the ground. He didn't rescue me though. This time I was all alone. I woke up panting and hot tears were pouring down my cheeks. I was home this time waking up. Well home for now. My room was dark except for a small nightlight that the boys had forced me to use. I was safe. I looked at the two sleeping boys on the other side of me. My jumping hadn't woken them. I sighed a little as I slid out of my bed. I found my bright red clock glaring back at me. 4:30. Damn it, there is no way in hell I'm going to back to sleep. Every time I've had a dream like that it's impossible to sleep and it was a little unfair since I haven't been sleeping lately. I suddenly felt a cold rush of air and the clink of my French doors clashing against my chair. I ran my fingers through my hair trying to remember when the hell I had opened that last night. I shivered again rushing to close the door. Maybe, I did open it and I can't remember. I felt scared almost. I was just overreacting like I did ever since I've come here. Everything is fine. I opened the door slightly to look outside. It was pitch black and only the sound of the rushing wind. I walked out a little just to put my fears at ease and I turned on the outdoor light I installed. Nothing. There was nothing only the darkness of life below and the darkness of the sky. I felt a feeling of clam washing over me. Everything was alright like I had said. I felt overjoyed almost. It felt so unnatural but I went with it. I slid back into my room and stumbled around until I found my sketch book. I walked back outside and prayed that it wouldn't rain. I sat down still feeling so calm, happy and started to sketch the dark emptiness.

I rushed into the hospital going straight for my mother's room. My feet moving faster than my body could catch up. I didn't really expect my brother's teacher to stop me about their discipline. Guess it runs in the family. I am quite proud they were only in school one day and they already stared trouble. I kept running until a voice stopped me in my tracks.

"Lana?" A voice called in the distance. I turned and Dr. Cullen was only a few feet behind me. I didn't see him there a few seconds before. I smiled half-heartedly since I was out of breath. "Aren't you supposed to be in school?"

"Fifteen minutes to the bell. I can make it." I slammed my hand against the nurse's bell so she can let me into my mother's room. I looked at Dr. Cullen who just looked down at my arm. I just pushed my package closer to myself. He instantly looked away seeing my resistance.

"You're mother is sleeping now. I had to give her some drugs to calm the pain." I tensed a little. She was in pain. "She's fine though. Nothing to worry about." I sighed and looked at my painting and Dr. Cullen.

"Would you mind giving this to her?" He looked a little flabbergasted since I few seconds ago I had tried to shield it from him. I handed him a charcoal painting I did of the woods outside our house. He looked at it for a second and turned to look at me.

"Lana, I must say this is exquisite." I felt really good hearing him saying that, his approval more than anyone else's. I don't know why I didn't want him to see it. I smiled at him.

"Thank you," I said before looking down at my watch. "I'm sorry. I really need to go." I smiled before rushing back out the door and into my still running car. Forks is sure as hell not New York because if it was I would have came out and had no car. I smiled to myself thinking of how this day was shaping up.

As I drove I felt good. Better than I had the last few days. Sure, I still had that horrible dream last night but at least I got some sleep. I slept for a whole six hours before waking up. I hadn't done that since the plane into Seattle. I drove into a nice parking spot closet to my first class. Nice, see my day kept getting better. I noticed everyone was starting to get out of there cars to go into there classrooms. Today was my first day and this is how I felt. Great! My optimistic tone was odd but I kind of liked it. I grabbed my bag, pulled my key out of the ignition, and jumped out of the car. When I turned to shut the door I saw a red bike in perfect condition. I stared at it for a long moment and realized it was the same one from yesterday. My whole body tensed up and all the calm slipped away. My eyes stared to slide up to the face. Those dark eyes, the copper skin, and that long black hair. He was just waiting there for someone while his hair was getting soaked in the rain. He didn't even have a hood. My dream becoming reality, again. I felt my body weaken and all I wanted to do was collapse. He smiled, beckoning me to come over. I bit down hard on my lip to keep from screaming and running back in my car. I was terrified to see him around me. I pushed up my hood and walked past him. Avoiding him by any means possible. Damn it, why couldn't I feel like I did only moments ago?

"Lana?" He said. I paused and turned around. My eyes becoming hot irons. I hated people knowing things about me that they shouldn't. Especially him. _Lana, I love you_. His voice played in my head. The same voice in the dream. I felt a cold shiver run down my back. I hadn't noticed it yesterday.

"How did you find out my name?" He rubbed his hand at the back of his neck. He was acting embarrassed. He was just making a fool of himself.

"Dr. Cullen." He said. For someone I didn't know to well I already didn't like him. Maybe the dream was just a way to tell me this boy was someone I won't like. I than realized it was still raining. He didn't look bothered at all as the wind wiped his hair across his face or the rain soaking his clothes. "Look, I just wanted to apologize for what happened yesterday." His voice was sincere. He made it hard to hate him.

"You mean for almost killing me?" I said. Distance. I needed to be a bitch even though after yesterday he made it easy. He frowned.

"Yeah." He said restraining himself. I could see anger in his eyes. The same as mine. "I'm sorry." I began walking across the parking lot. He followed. "Am I forgiven?" I stopped and turned around. He stood close to me so I took a step back.

"Why do you want me to forgive you so much?" He shrugged. He looked unsure of himself. "Look, I have to go to class. Can we wrap this up?" Yes, I was being a bitch but he was terrifying me. I could tell he was getting pissed off. His lips drew into a tight line and his eyes narrowed.

"What the hell is your problem?" He yelled. Almost everyone running to there classes stopped to stare. I rolled my eyes. He was making a scene. Now I realize why I don't like him. He's immature. My anger began to rise.

"I don't like you. You obviously don't like me so we should stay out of each others way." I yelled back. Screw maturity at the moment. He growled and he started to bit his lip.

"Fine." He said storming off. I could see he was shaking. Good, I pissed him off enough to not bother me again.

"Fine." I yelled in his direction. That would get him more pissed off. Jerk. I noticed a girl walking in my direction. She had chocolate eyes and her hair was tinted red with a bit of brunette in it. It was easy to tell she had done it herself after looking at a fashion magazine and she was also dressed in a knock off of the latest fall fashion. It was quite obvious that she was trying to be popular with the times but failing. Her face was round, with small lips, and bright brown eyes. She portrayed innocence and I could tell very easily. She was like the girls back home that never fit in. The girls I used to hang out with.

"Was that guy bothering you?" she asked as I shrugged. "You're Lana, right?" I nodded. Had everyone heard of me already? She must have seen the reluctance in my eyes. "Someone new in this town creates a lot of buzz." I nodded and started to walk to my classroom. She walked next to me silently. I looked at her from the corner of my eye. She looked embarrassed and I felt really bad. I was just naturally a cold person and hadn't realized that most people interrupt it as being a bitch.

"So what's your name?" I said too cheery and it sounded very unnatural in my voice. I saw her smile.

"Taylor." She smiled and her walk had more of a bounce. "Is Bio your first class?" I nodded and she smiled brighter. "You can sit next to me and be my lab partner." We both rounded a corner and went through a door. I sighed as I looked at the classroom before me. All of the students looked up at me like I was some sort of freak. I rolled my eyes and walked to the teacher at his desk. Taylor was gone and already at her seat. She was obviously uncomfortable with the attention. I handed him my slip and he looked at me the same way the students had. He stumbled out of his seat.

"Everyone listen up this is Lana Reed. She is a new student this year from New York." He looked towards me again and smiled. "I hope you have a pleasant time." He pointed to a seat in the back, next to Taylor and I pushed myself forward and muttering "This is sure as hell going to be a fun year."

School was beyond horrible. Everyone was staring at me all day. I was used to this most of my life but at least at my old school I could blend about and after having that fight with Jacob all I wanted to do was blend. No one even dared to talk to me. They all just stared. I couldn't tell if they thought I was pretty or I was some kind of freak. I was mostly counting on the latter. Seriously, I didn't look that different. Sure, I was tall but I was blonde and blue eyed. Normal. Except for the fact I wear insane outfits. Like today, I have on my Ramones cut off sleeve shirt and my tight black jeans. In New York I would be considered normal person with her own style. Here, I'm just a freak. Only Taylor made contact with me. She ended up being in a few of my classes. She seemed interested in my life before here. She asked light questions and we talked some music. By the time we got to lunch we had nothing more to talk about but it wasn't awkward. I felt comfortable with the silence and she seemed content too. She was nice but I still didn't feel completely impressed. I wasn't really impressed with anyone lately except for Dr. Cullen and Jacob. Forks had all the same old popular and non popular kids. Either way I could care less who these people were. I wanted to go home to paint and to be with my parents and my brothers. At lunch I just sat with Taylor just sketching. I could hear a few people whispering as they past my table.

"I heard she was model." said one freshman. That comment, I was flattered by and it caused my cheeks to burn. I grabbed a sip of iced tea to calm myself.

"I heard she got kicked out of her old school because she went to prison," said a sophomore boy. The iced tea I was drinking started to constrict my breathing but it all went down in a few gasps. I recovered and stared at the boys.

"Yeah, it was because she was in a gang." I looked at Taylor who looked confused. She looked back at me and I shook my head.

"Never was in a gang. Not a model. I did get kicked out of school, which I'd rather not talk about at this moment." Taylor just nodded and looked away. She didn't want to push the subject with me which was nice. I shook off the odd accusations so I continued my sketch of this drab cafeteria with additions. Suddenly I could feel someone hovering at our table. A girl came up to me and smiled. She was short. Well who wasn't compared to my size of 5'9? She had short blonde hair and dark brown eyes. She looked like a girl I would avoid at all costs in my old private school. That kind of rich girl attitude. Taylor pretended to just ignore her but I could tell she was interested in what she had to say.

"You're the new girl, right?" Obviously, since you've never seen me here before. "Layla, right?" Strike two for this girl.

"Lana." I said adding one more pencil mark on my paper. I smiled at Taylor to try to have her save me. She wasn't getting the hint and this girl wasn't going away. Maybe, I could use her for information. She pulled out the seat in front of me and sat down. Taylor just awkwardly tried to get a book and than read it. Guess she wasn't very fond of her or the girl wasn't fond of Taylor.

"You're from New York, right?" I nodded. "What's it like?" I mentally sighed and went on to tell all the typical New York stereotypes. I just didn't feel like telling her everything about my home. Finally she allowed me to stop talking so now it was time for my questions. I started with some stupid questions about Forks. I found her name was Kelly and she was popular or something. I didn't really care.

"How about Dr. Cullen? Do you know him?" Her eyes grew wide. Taylor looked up from his book to join the conversation. Kelly and Taylor exchanged glances.

"Who doesn't? The whole family is the most attractive people in town." Kelly said.

"How many are there?" I never had gotten to speak to Dr. Cullen about his family.

"Eight now since that Bella Swan girl is inseparable from Edward Cullen. The most attractive of them all next to the oldest girl. Rosalie. You know you kind of look like her." Maybe that's why Dr. Cullen looked at me like he knew me. She went on to speak about how they all were adopted and how reserved they all were. Taylor finally put her book down to intently listen to the conversation.

"Do you know a boy named Jacob Black?" She nodded. She looked a little baffled by the question. Truthfully, I was baffling myself with it.

"He disappeared for a long time. He just came back something with his father being sick." The bell suddenly rang and I looked at her. I really wanted to know more but I'd rather just get the hell out of this situation. She was not somebody I wanted to be friends with. Not that it really mattered. I didn't like Jacob at all but maybe if I knew him better I would understand the dreams.

"It's nice to have met you." I said running to my next class. She gave me what I wanted, now I needed to find out more.

Taylor sat next to me in English. She was watching me for a few moments before the teacher began his lesson. At the corner of my eye I saw her scribble something on some paper. I felt a rush of wind and something plopped against my elbow.

**Why do you want to know so much about the Cullen's?** It said.

I stared at the paper for a long moment. What was it to her? I barely knew her. My walls suddenly started to form. I stared at her for a moment. She was pretending to jot down some notes. I sighed. I should just answer her and maybe I could find out some things Kelly couldn't tell me.

I met Dr. Cullen. I was just wondering. He seemed nice.

When the teacher turned around I pushed it to her. I continued to pretend to write notes. The picture of Dorian Grey. Read it already when I was in 7th grade. I even had a drawing based on that novel. I didn't exactly have to take notes for it. I just doodled in the corner of my notebook. The paper slid into me again.

**Never really met any of them. They're very mysterious. Odd even. I'm surprised you even met Dr. Cullen. I've been living here since they moved in and I still haven't been formally introduced.**

What the hell was she talking about? He seemed nice and very outgoing with me. I jotted down on the paper again.

He was very friendly with me. Why are they odd? Dr. Cullen seemed normal to me.

I slid the paper over. She stared at it for a minute before writing and passed it back.

**They just aren't very social. Maybe you have to meet the rest of them to really understand. Dr. Cullen is the most outgoing of them all. I don't know maybe it's because you are from New York but for them to act like that is weird to Forks residents. **

I felt myself getting hot. I knew she meant no harm but I hated things like that. When people make assumptions like that. My lips formed into a tight line. Maybe, if someone took the time to understand them. If they were anything like Dr. Cullen than I liked all of them a lot. I threw my chin against my hand and pretended to pay attention to the teachers lecture. She didn't bother me for the rest of the class.

The bell rang like a crack of thunder hitting my brain. The last two hours I just began to rack my brain of these mysterious Cullen's. Everything Kelly had said and what Taylor had told me. I wanted to know why Dr. Cullen looked at me the way he did. Did I really look like his adopted daughter? I wanted to know why they hid away. I wanted to know why Dr. Cullen seemed to like me. I wanted to know more about them. Everything about them. I want to meet them. I began to walk to my car. I still had to pick up the boys than go to the hospital. Maybe, I could talk Dr. Cullen about it. Either way I need to know something to calm my obsession with the Dr. Cullen. He brought something outside of me that I didn't fully understand.

The boy's immediately jumped onto my mother's bed and her face lightened up. She smiled at me graciously. My brothers began to round off a bunch of questions. I laughed as my mother tried to think of answers. My father stood up and walked towards me. He grabbed my hand and pulled me outside.

"How is everything?" He asked as soon as we were out the door. I just looked at him.

"Fine, everything is just fine." He smiled.

"How about I take the boys out tonight and you hang out with your mother? She really wants to just talk to you." I knew what that meant. She had this talk with me once before. She had this talk last time she thought she was dying but this wasn't as serious. It was just the chemo. That's what Dr. Cullen had told me.

"Sure dad that would be great." I smiled weakly. He nodded and went back into the room. I took a deep breath and walked back in.

They only stayed for an hour until my father decided to drive them to a diner to eat. I sat by my mothers bedside. She looked at me for a long moment. She looked drained. I hated seeing her like that all the time.

"Lana, honey you know what I'm going to say." She knew me all to well. My hand reached out to grab hers.

"Mom, you don't have to say it. I promise to take care of the boys and dad but we don't have to worry this is just a reactions to the chemo." She squeezed my hand.

"It may be this time but what about the next or the next?" She smiled weakly at me. "I love you and just want the best for you. You know that and I want you to take care of those boys. You know you're father can't do that alone." I bit down hard on my lip trying to keep from crying. My mother looked at me for a long moment and than looked at the clock. I could see her eyes start to dew with water. "Honey, go home. Get some sleep or paint. I want another painting as beautiful as that one." She pointed to her beside where my painting stood. She seemed to truly love it which made me feel better which made my day better. "I need my rest anyway." She let go of my hand and I leaned in to kiss her forehead. With everything I had I fought the urge to cry and so did she. It's not something I do often but at this moment it's all I wanted to do. I forced a smile as I walked out of the cold room. I needed to go somewhere where I couldn't let my demons overtake me.

I sat in the cafeteria looking at the crease of the table. I had to not go home. I couldn't just sit there and try to get my mind off of the conversation my mother had with me. I couldn't just pretend it didn't happen. If I went home I was going to do something stupid. Like I always do. I forced myself to just stare at something to forget to not see the pain in her eyes as she told me she may die soon. I felt comfort in being with a room full of people and not have to talk. They all just sat and ate as did I. It was oddly comforting.

"Is everything ok?" A velvety voice said. My eyes shot up to a Dr. Cullen's topaz eyes. I felt comforted as soon as I looked into those eyes. It terrified me a little knowing I felt calm with a perfect stranger.

"I'm fine." I said non-convincingly. He looked at me like he could tell I was lying. He sat down in front of me. He wanted to talk to me. To comfort me. I knew that but I didn't want it. Why did he even care? I felt horrible thinking that when I looked back at his eyes. Yet I didn't even know him. "Why do you care so much?" I blurted out and as soon as I did I felt horrible. He looked slightly hurt.

"I just dislike suffering and you remind me a lot of my children." He said smiling lightly at me. His smile was warm against his icy colored skin. He reminded me so much of my grandfather. I felt horrible for being so rude a minute ago.

"I'm sorry." I said quietly. He nodded and folded his hands on the table. "Lana, I came here to talk to you about your mother. I assumed you were still here." I nodded and he continued. "Anyway, I wanted to tell you that I just got your mother's lab results back and everything looks normal. I do want to monitor for about a week and try different doses of chemo." I felt a smile coming to my face. This was defiantly brightening my rather shitty day.

"Thank you, Dr. Cullen!" If I could leap over the table I probably would had to hug him but I didn't. He smiled back. He looked at his watch. He looked as if he had some place to be but he refused to leave me.

"Are you enjoying Forks?" He said making small talk.

"If you mean hating every moment, than sure, I enjoy Forks." He chuckled lightly and it sounded like bells ringing. It made me smile. I felt good just sitting here talking to someone I trusted.

"Well you are young and you have your whole life to discover someplace you will love." I ran my fingers through my hair and yawned. "Lana, I think you should go home and get some rest. If you like we can talk tomorrow. I'm always here if you need someone to listen." He smiled genuinely which most people don't. I felt calm again but it wasn't the same as I felt this morning. It was still nice though.

"Thank you, Dr. Cullen."

"Carlisle." He said and I nodded.

"Thank you, Carlisle." I stood and started to walk back. I turned back slightly to look at him but he was already gone. Odd. Well what about this place wasn't odd? I walked towards my car and I felt the wind brush against my back from another car pulling up. I looked and I saw a bright yellow Porsche in perfect condition. My grandfather was an avid car collector and I've learned to appreciate any fine vehicle. I looked at the car surprised since I've haven't seen any nice cars. My car and my parents have the nicest cars in town. I started to slip into my car while still staring at that car wondering who had such a nice vehicle. I saw a boy pale as the moonlight and reddish brown hair that hung a little past his ears. He opened the door for a girl with long brown hair, big chocolate eyes, and pale skin but not as pale as his. She was pretty. No, she was beautiful. The way he looked at her made her beautiful. He looked at her as if he never wanted to let her go... She held her arm and I noticed what looked like a burn etching across her skin. Even from here I could tell. I suddenly felt his eyes boring into me. His large butterscotch eyes were almost the same color of Dr. Cullen. He started straight at me before holding on to the girl next to him. I felt immobilized but I wanted to slide away. Far away from his eyes. I looked back and this time the girl next to him looked at me too. I saw her mouth become slightly ajar. At that moment I put the key into the ignition, and slammed my foot on the gas. I was out of the parking lot in less than a few seconds but I could still feel his eyes on me. Those intimidating golden eyes.


	3. Move Along

I'm so glad people are actually liking this story but I would enjoy someone to review even if you think it is horrible. Again, I own nothing. This chapter is based on "Move Along" by the All-American Rejects. Till next time, Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

A week passed and the sound of the rain slowly became like a ticking clock behind me. I could ignore it now. It was infused in my brain. I was growing weary with my regular routine. Dropping off the boys, going to school, hospital, dinner, than hopefully sleep. This was my life. No excitement to amuse me but the worse part was I was getting used to it. I did miss the excitement in my life but I found something better. Those odd family members of the Cullen's. I was now on friendly terms with Dr. Cullen and he treated me as a daughter. I was seeing him more than I was seeing my own father. My father was detached. It happened every time my mother was in the hospital. He grew cold and his only focus was on saving her. It was almost as if watching a man starving to death. That's why I was put in charge of everything. Cooking, cleaning, paying bills, and being a mother to the boys. He spent most of his days making business calls and making as much money to pay for whatever my mother needed. He believed that Dr. Cullen was lying. That she did have cancer again rather than just being observation. I on the other hand believed in what Dr. Cullen had told me. I could tell through his golden eyes that I could trust him. He was my friend. Friend, was an odd term for me still in this town.

I chucked the boys lunches into their backpacks making sure they had some good stuff to trade. I felt my father watching me perched up against the kitchen wall.

"Lana?" he said lightly. I knew that voice. He needed to tell me something important. I turned to look at him. "I need to go to Seattle." I kept my face exposed from surprise. He never went on business trips with my mother in my hospital. Maybe, he really did believe Dr. Cullen.

"Something wrong?" I closed the boy's backpacks and started to cook breakfast.

"No, they just need an executive to work some things out at the Seattle branch. I'm the only one who can do it so I volunteered." He was lying. I noticed his tell which was running his fingers through his hair. They were making him do this.

"Oh ok, how long are you going to be gone?" His eyes shot to the floor.

"Two weeks." I wanted to scream and throw a hissy fit like any teenager. No, actually any other teenager would be happy to have their parents out of the house for two weeks for me that meant doing everything. It also meant that my mother would be alone more than usual. I stayed calm and composed.

"Don't worry about it Dad. I can take of everything." He came over to me and hugged me. I resisted but I had to hug back. He finally let go and smiled at me.

"Good news though, I need you to drive me to Port Angeles today so you don't have to go to school." I faked enthusiasm by smiling. "Ok, I need to go pack so when you get back from dropping the boys off we'll go." He smiled and went off to his room. I sighed as I continued to make eggs for the boys.

The car ride was silent except for the sound of my ex-boyfriends piano. He was a musician much older than I was. It didn't end badly. We still texted each other every once in a while. He even invited me to go to L.A. to see his band but the gig fell through and my parents weren't fond of me going off to California with a 22 year old. I sighed remembering those good times when my life made sense. I dropped my father off I decided to spend some time in the quaint little city of Port Angeles. It was a bigger version of Forks with more to work with. I found a small theatre that was playing some new gore movie. I found a psychic book store, dress shops, restaurants, and nothing to really entertain me. So I left back to Forks and it was barely eleven o'clock. I though about what I could do for the rest of the day so I settled on getting things done. Cleaning the house and going grocery shopping. I was already out so I might as well start with that.

As I walked through the aisles I noticed parents staring at me. They were wondering why the hell I wasn't in school. I ignored their pathetic noisiness and continued to throw all the cereals that my brother's wanted to live by. I turned the corner of one of the aisles and I ran smack into someone else's cart. The girl who was attached to it almost fumbled with it but a smooth white hand hooked around her waist and held her in place.

"I'm so sorry." I said grabbing whatever had dropped from the cart. The girl looked at me with her deep chocolate eyes. I straightened up. She was the girl from the other night and I looked at her tall protector. I had almost forgotten about the both of them. He started dead into me. His face not betraying his thoughts. High cheekbones, reddish brown hair and the most intoxicating golden eyes. The girl to his side just looked at me with her jaw slightly popped. I sighed and looked back down at my cart. I guess living her I was going to get used to gawking.

"Lana?" The gorgeous guy spoke. My eyes shot up.

"How do you know my name?" It came out rude and I realized my mind didn't catch up with my mouth. The girl smiled politely, as if to calm me. The boy did, too but with a more calm composure. His golden eyes shining bright.

"I apologize, I didn't mean to offend you." I shook my head. He hadn't it was just very weird. "I'm Carlisle's son. He has spoken a lot about you." They had the same eyes. I should have known. He stuck his hand out towards me. "I'm Edward Cullen." I pressed my hand against his and it stung. The cold harshness of pressing against metal. Electric metal. The adrenaline had taken a back seat to touching his hand. I bit down hard on my lip and pulled away. Not again, not again. I was screaming so many obesities in my brain I could barely take time to notice his expression. His eyebrows were raised high above where they should have been and the girl next to him was staring at him trying to figure out what had just happened. My heartbeat was still at a faster pace but I managed to choke out a few words while slipping my hand away.

"Yes, I'm Lana Reed." I wasn't even sure if that was coherent. I tilted my head and looked at the girl next to him. "And you are?"

"Bella Swan." She reluctantly held her hand out to me afraid of what might happen. What did she have to worry? I was the one getting tortured in my brain. I pressed my hand against her normal temperature. Everything was calm. No shock. No adrenaline. Nothing. I breathed a sigh of relief pulling my hand away. My heart rate was back to normal and my body had seemed to quite. I forced a smile on and stared straight at Edward.

"Well, it was nice to meet you. I should be going." I went to move my cart but his voice made me freeze.

"Carlisle wants to make sure you're comfortable in town. I hope you can come to Bella or myself if you need anything." I stared back at him, speechless. It made me sound like I've known them for eternity. There always was protection in the sound of his voice and a shiver ran down my spine. Meeting him today was not a coincidence. He sought me out since I saw him just a few days before. I smiled back at them and walked away. Afraid of what else held for me in this town.

I stocked all the food, cleaned, and all my homework was done by the time I went to pick up the boys. It made me more relaxed as I went to the hospital to visit my mother.

The boys ran straight through the hallway and almost knocked over half the nurses.

"Hey! Slow down!" I yelled pacing a little faster. I heard my cell phone ringing so I scrambled my hand in my bag while still keeping pace. When I finally found it, I smacked straight into someone and dropped the contents of my bag on the floor. What the fuck is wrong with me? Had this place made me clumsy because I'm usually not this bad. I grumbled as I leaned down to pick up all my stuff.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled as I stuffed everything back in. I checked my cell phone and saw it was my father just checking in. I stuffed my cell in my coat pocket.

"Maybe, you should learn how to walk." A husky voice said above me. I knew that voice. _Lana, I love you_. A cold sweat crept down my body as I looked up to see his smug face. Whatever I had left on the floor was now in my bag as I stood up fully. He was so much taller than I was but I still held my ground.

"At least my walking skills are better than your driving skills, Jacob." He grimaced at me because I said every syllable of his name in a very condescending manner.

"Or so you say." Great, comeback. I rolled my eyes and tried to walk past him but he blocked me. I threw both my hands up to push him back but someone cleared their throat. Jacob and I both looked over at Dr. Cullen. He had one hand on his hip and he was glaring at both of us. His stance was tense. I moved back a little noticing the little distance between Jacob and I.

"Jacob, here is everything you need." Dr. Cullen gave him a bag.

"Thanks." He muttered before walking past me, nearly pushing me in the process.

"Nice seeing you again, Jacob!" I yelled sarcastically. He didn't turn around so I just turned back to Dr. Cullen. He looked more relaxed now that the tension was over. He looked at me and gave me the 'you should no better look'. "I'm sorry, he just makes me very angry." He walked closer and patted my arm.

"It's alright but I think you should take it easy on him. He had a rough year." Haven't we all? I sighed and just nodded. I decided to change the subject.

"So how is my mother doing today?" He smiled. That was a good sign.

"She's doing very well. You can take her home tomorrow." I could tell my face brightened.

"You mean?" He nodded.

"I did every test and she's fine. My assumptions were correct it was just a reaction to the Chemo." I jumped up a little and clasped my hands together. This was the best news I've gotten since New York. "I do want her on bed rest for a while. Just to be safe."

"Don't worry. I'm going to take care of everything." Dr. Cullen looked around.

"Where is your father?" His face was filled with concern.

"He's on a business trip for two weeks." I said non-chalantly. He looked at me very concerned.

"Lana, can we speak privately?" I looked around and realized we were still in the middle of the busy hospital hallway. I nodded and he whisked my down the corridor into an empty room. I sat down on the bed waiting for him to speak. "Lana, I'm worried about you." I felt my throat close.

"Why?" I choked out. He looked generally concerned about me and I felt my stomach churn. No one has ever cared about me besides my parents. Everyone has always thought I was a lost cause. He actually cared. He came closer and rested a hand on my shoulder.

"You are very beautiful, talented, and smart girl who deserves everything in this world. You shouldn't always have to do what people need you to." I bit down so hard on my lips to stop from crying I could feel it cutting into my skin. I stopped and let a tear slide down my cheek. I pushed it away and looked up at Dr. Cullen. He was smiling lightly to make me feel better. His hand slid away and patted my back. The door opened and Dr. Cullen pulled his hand away. A nurse walked in with a few papers.

"Dr. Cullen, I have those test results you wanted." He stood up and took they papers from her. He examined them for a moment and turned to smile at me.

"I'm sorry, Lana. I must go. Will you be ok?" I wiped my face again and stood up.

"Yes, I am. Please go and help people." He smiled again and walked out with the nurse. I stood in the empty hospital room just thinking of what the hell happened. Why could this one man make me feel so much better about myself? Why did I feel different around him and his son? What was so different about them? Their golden eyes or their freezing skin? Or even why this place is making me so paranoid and why are these dreams recurring? I sighed wiping away the chills running down my body.

This time in my dream I stood in a meadow full of purple flowers and the greenest grass you would ever see. The sun shone on it all by itself. The surrounding was filled with trees and was plagued with darkness. I stared at the meadow with utter fascination.

"Here again?" A velvety voice rang in my ears. I turned slightly to see Edward and Bella walking into the sunlight. Bella was looking at him with such passion that I felt a pang of jealousy. I wanted that. My breath caught in my throat as Edward walked into the sunlight. Diamonds he was covered in diamonds. It was almost blinding.

"I'm always going to be here." Another voice muttered in the dark coming closer and closer. I turned slightly just enough to see Jacob in just shorts. His muscular chest glimmering with sweat. He was more beautiful than Edward could ever be. He walked towards me in slow motion.

"She's going to know soon." I could hear Bella say distinctly. Jacob finally stood in front of me now and just stared at me with his dark eyes.

"What am I going to know?" I finally began to say even though my mouth was dry.

"Everything." Jacob whispered. I closed my eyes, intoxicated by his voice, than a sound of growls whipped around me. I opened my eyes and looked down at myself. I was covered in crimson blood. My own blood. I woke up screaming.


	4. Beautiful Things

I sat in my bed watching my clock ticking down the time until I had to wake up. As the clock rang I stood up and went to open my blinds and for the first time since I left New York I could see the sun. It was perched high in the sky sprinkling the tress and glistening across the water. It was a spectacular thing after a horrible night of nightmares. I surprisingly was a bit unfazed about the dreams now since the dreams were recurring but this time it was different. Almost as if there was a message I had to decode. I wasn't even sure I should. Maybe, it just had to do with my reluctance with being in this town. Almost as if my mind was making some unnatural things to make unnecessary reasons for hating this town. The dreams or even the Volvo that was outside my house that one time. I sighed as I continued to look in the distance. What was I saying? I hate this place and those things may or may not be coincidence but they were odd. Especially the dreams. I finally moved away from the window and went off to the bathroom to get ready for the day ahead of me. The sun, maybe, a good thing for me.

I was wrong, very wrong about the sun. I stared at the board like I was trying to read a different language. None of what was written made any sense whatsoever. There were letters and numbers. Numbers were in no way my friends. I wrote everything the teacher had written but I had no clue what the hell it meant. Trigonometry had no use in my world. Plus the fact that I woke up screaming at 3 in morning and refusing to go back to sleep didn't put things back in my favor. The bell rang and everyone jumped from their seats.

"There will be a test on this topic on Friday. Be prepared." Mr. Martino said with a smile. I resisted the urge to scream and run away. I got up and started to throw all my stuff into my bag. Thank god for lunch were I could unwind and sketch. I started to walk out of the classroom just focused on getting outside to bask in the glory of the sun.

"Lana!" I heard someone running towards me. I initially thought it was Taylor but I turned around and saw that girl Kelly.

"Hi." I said awkwardly trying to throw another book into my bag.

"Hey, why don't you sit with us at lunch today?" I looked back up at her. She was giving me a fake smile. We need to be friends smile. I looked around the hallway and saw how everyone was looking at us. I realized she wasn't ms. popular anymore and I was. I chuckled inwardly. I really could care less if we were friends but I didn't need enemies. I had enough of those. My mind reverted back to the nightmare I had last night. I pushed the image away. I had promised myself I was not going to dwell on it. It was only a dream and everything was going to be ok. I smiled lightly.

"Only if Taylor could sit with us." Kelly's demeanor changed and her smile became restrained. She nodded weakly and we both walked outside to a bunch of picnic tables. I saw Taylor just looking at Kelly and me. She looked taken aback and confused. I ran towards her.

"Hey, Taylor. Let's go and sit with Kelly today." I winked at her and she reluctantly followed me. Kelly must have told all of her friends that we were sitting with them because a space was opened for us. They all stared sort of opened mouth at me. One girl even had the audacity to glare in my direction. I just smiled and sat down.

"Guys, this is Lana." I smiled and look at Taylor who looked terrified. "I thought it would be nice since she was new that she should sit with us. Funny, how I've been here for almost three weeks. I noticed a few boys at the end of the table making little comments to one another. I think I had gym with them. They mostly just stared at my chest. I rolled my eyes and looked back at the girls who all stared at me with jealousy.

"How tall are you?" The girl who was glaring at me said. She was medium sized, a bit heavy, and disgustingly uncut long hair. Plus her contacts were unnaturally blue and her nose was a bit too big for her face. She seemed to have a lot of resentment about her looks but she has no right to resent me for them.

"I'm 5'9" I looked away but at the corner of my eyes I saw her roll her eyes and make a comment to her companion. Her companion was prettier but still unattractive because of her bitchy air. I resisted the urge to smack her. "So Taylor, what did you want to do this weekend?" Taylor who just bit in to her sandwich stared at me wide-eyed.

"Umm….." She swallowed.

"How about you both came to La Push with us?" Kelly burst out.

"What's La Push?" I said tugging at my ponytail. My hair feel down in a tumble and I waved it out. I saw the girls stare at me with more jealousy.

"A beach down on the Quilette reservation." I looked at Taylor who was staring back at me.

"Sure, sounds like a lot of fun. Taylor, I can pick you up and you can give me directions." Taylor nodded weakly to me and continued to eat her sandwich. I felt bad that I was doing this to her but I knew that if they wanted me to be their friends they had to be hers too. Plus I didn't exactly trust any of them so I wanted to keep them close.

The rest of lunch and the rest of the day ran smoothly. I was exhausted but I didn't feel like I usually did after nightmares. I just felt confused. The dream hadn't made any sense. I sighed as I noticed that I had sketched out almost the entire dream when I should have been taking notes. I stared at all their faces. Bella, Edward, and Jacob. His name caught in my throat. I didn't like him and I planned on avoided him so why was he still in my dreams? God, my mind was going in circles. I went through these questions this morning. Finally, the bell rang and I threw the sketch in my bag. It's a nice day out and I'm going to enjoy it. I don't need my insane mind to torture me for not reason. I was going to forget about all of this and just enjoy myself. Plus, my mother was getting out of the hospital today so my concerns were put away. I smiled and ran off to my car.

I drove past the school just listening to my music flitting through the air. My eyes caught something that I didn't expect to see again. A shiny silver Volvo in the school parking lot. No one seemed to notice it but me. I continued to drive but I tried to catch a glimpse of who was inside. Tinted windows fogged my vision. I saw the car pull out and drive in the opposite direction of myself. I swallowed hard and just pressed my foot to the gas. Something was following me but for once I wasn't afraid.


End file.
